LOST: Memory
by Kusanagi de Tsurugi
Summary: Kelanjutan fic LOST. Dua tahun setelah perang terakhir Soul Society dengan Aizen, Karin dan Toushiro berpacaran. Tapi, shinigami dilarang menjalin hubungan dengan manusia. Bagaimanakah hubungan Karin dan Toushiro? RomeoxJuliet BLEACH
1. Chapter 1

Hai mina... kusa kembali lagi dengan multy chappy baru *ditimpukin sendal butut*

Owh iya, ini fic kelanjutan dari fic LOST. Bagi reader yang kurang mengerti isi fic ini, silahkan baca LOST agar lebih jelas.

Arigatou...

Disclaimer: BLEACH punya Tite Kubo

* * *

Toushirou... kenapa kau seorang shinigami...

Karin... kenapa kau manusia biasa...

2 tahun setelah pertarungan terakhir Soul Society dengan Aizen, Karin dan Toushiro berpacaran

Tetapi Soul Society melarang adanya hubungan antara shinigami dan manusia.

Dan sebagai seorang taichou, Toushiro harus patuh kepada hukum Soul Society

Bagaimanakah mereka berdua menjalankan hubungan mereka?

Akankah Soul Society mengetahui Toushiro berpacaran dengan Karin?

Dan apakah yang akan Soul Society lakukan ketika mereka mengetahuinya?

Akankah hubungan mereka berakhir tragis seperti kisah Romeo and Juliet?

~H~

**LOST: Memory**

Chapter: 1

Seorang taichou muda berjalan menyusuri koridor divisi 1 dengan langkah terburu-buru. Dia baru saja selesai menghadiri rapat taichou yang selalu diadakan seminggu sekali untuk mengecek kegiatan semua divisi. Biasanya, rapat akan selesai sebelum pukul 10.00. Tapi hari ini rapat berakhir pukul !0.30. 30 menit lebih lama dari waktu yang dijadwalkan.

Setelah sang taichou muda berada lumayan jauh dari markas divisi 1, ia bershunpo menuju divisi 13 dan membuka portal menuju dunia manusia. Dalam hatinya ia mengumpat Kenpachi dan Ichigo yang mengacau dalam rapat, sehingga rapat menjadi tertunda.

"Urahara-san..." teriak taichou muda itu begitu ia sampai di dunia manusia. Dengan kasar ia membuka pintu geser Urahara shouten yang terbuat dari kayu dan kertas. Lalu dia mendapati sang pemilik toko berdiri didepan pintu dengan kipas menutupi separuh wajahnya seperti biasanya, "Hai...hai...aku mengerti. Aku sudah menyiapkan gigai untukmu. Segera pakai, lalu pergilah menemuinya. Dia pasti sudah menunggumu."

Setelah sang taichou muda mengenakan gigainya. Lalu ia segera berlari keluar toko dengan terburu-buru sambil melihat jam tangannya, "Dia terlambat lagi ya?" tanya Yoruichi yang tiba-tiba saja muncul disamping Urahara dalam bentuk manusianya, "Yah...begitulah. Apa boleh buat, perkerjaan seorang taichou memang berat," jawab Urahara sambil melihat ke arah sang taichou muda menghilang.

"Tak ku sangka bocah itu akan tumbuh secepat itu," kata Youruichi lagi, "Dua tahun yang lalu dia masih seorang bocah yang keras kepala. Aku heran mengapa hanya dalam waktu dua tahun dia tumbuh menjadi remaja berusia 18 tahun."

Urahara menarik ujung topinya hingga matanya tertutupi bayangan topinya," Entahlah, mungkin itu pengaruh dari kekuatan cincin raja, "dari bayangan topinya ia melirik kearah Yoruichi, "atau mungkin... itu pengaruh karena ia terlalu sering mengunjungi dunia manusia sehingga pertumbuhannya menjadi manusia pada umumnya."

"Cepat atau lambat Soul Society pasti akan mengetahuinya," kata Yoruichi sambil menghela nafasnya. Ia bersandar di tembok sambil menatap langit, "Entah apa yang akan mereka lakukan ketika mengetahui hal ini..."

Urahara bersandar pada tembok di sebelah Yoruichi, "Entahlah..." jawabnya sambil menghela nafas.

~H~

Hitsugaya Toushiro, shinigami termuda dalam sejarah gotei 13 yang berhasil mencapai level taichou, juga shinigami termuda yang berhasil mengaktifkan bankainya. Tetapi sang taichou bukan lagi seorang bocah atau pun anak kecil yang keras kepala. Dua tahun berlalu sejak pertarungan terakhir Aizen dan Soul Society, ia tumbuh menjadi seorang remaja tampan. Dalam dua tahun tingginya sudah mencapai 173 cm, dan masih akan terus bertambah tinggi dalam beberapa tahun kedepan.

Sang taichou muda sekarang ini sedang berlari menuju sebuah taman di kota Karakura untuk menemui gadis yang ia cintai, Karin. Sudah dua tahun ia berpacaran dengan gadis itu tanpa sepengetahuan Soul Society. Karena, Soul Society melarang adanya hubungan antara shinigami dan manusia. Entah apa yang akan Soul Society lakukan ketika mengetahui taichou muda mereka menjalin hubungan dengan seorang gadis yang masih hidup.

Hari ini, mereka berjanji untuk kencan. Tetapi Toushiro terlambat dari waktu yang mereka janjikan. Itu akibat Ichigo dan Kenpachi mengacau saat rapat, sehingga waktu rapat lebih lama dari waktu yang biasanya, "Maaf...aku terlambat lagi..." kata Toushiro, kepada gadis berambut hitam yang berdiri dihadapanya, dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku mengerti..." jawab gadis itu lembut, "pekerjaan seorang taichou memang berat, ya kan, Shirou-chan?"

"Karin! sudah ratusan kali ku katakan, jangan panggil aku dengan nama itu," protes Toushiro sambil mengangkat wajahnya dan bertatapan langsung dengan wajah gadis itu yang sedang nyengir penuh kemenangan karena berhasil mengoda Toushirou.

"Tapi aku menyukainya..." jawab Karin sambil membalikan badannya. Tidak seperti biasanya kali ini Karin mengenakan gaun putih selutut dengan cardigan berwarna biru muda. Gaunnya melambai dengan anggun saat ia berputar. Ia juga mengenakan bandana berwarna putih yang kontras dengan rambut hitam indahnya yang panjang. Sedangkan Toushiro sendiri, ia mengenakan kemeja hitam dengan coat putih panjang dan celana serta sepatu yang berwarna hitam. Mereka berdua terlihat seperti pasangan selebrity. Lalu Karin membalikan badannya lagi dan menatap Toushiro lagi, "aku menyukai melihat wajahmu yang merenggut saat aku memanggilmu 'Shirou-chan'. Kau terlihat sangat imut."

Hitsugaya merasakan wajahnya merona. Tetapi ia juga merasa kesal, "Owh...begitu ya..." kata Toushiro dengan nada kesal, "Owh...iya Karin, apa kau membawa payung?" tanya Hitsugaya sambil menyengir jahil, "Uh'uh...tidak," Jawab Karin bingung. Langit terlihat sangat biru dan cerah. Sama sekali tak menunjukkan tanda akan turun hujan, "hari ini kau mengenakan gaun, kayanya akan turun hujan lebat nih!" goda Toushiro.

Wajah Karin lalu merona. Ia menggembungkan pipinya kesal, "Ini semua karena Yuzu," jawabnya dengan nada kesal, "kalau Yuzu tak memaksaku, aku tidak mungkin mau mengenakan pakaian ini."

"Tapi itu cocok untukmu kok!" kata Toushiro. Tatapan matanya berubah menjadi lembut. Melihat tatapan Toushiro, wajah Karin bertambah merah. Lalu ia pun membalikan tubuhnya kembali untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang bertambah merona, "Hump..." karin merasa kesal karena Toushiro berhasil menggodanya, walaupun sebenarnya Toushiro mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya.

"Hari ini kita pergi kemana?" tanya Toushiro kepada Karin. Lalu dengan bersemangat Karin membalikkan tubuhnya, "pertama kita pergi ke bioskop, terus makan siang di kafe favoritku dan terakhir aku ingin melihat bunga sakura," jawab Karin dengan bersemangat. Wajahnya terlihat sangat senang, "sekarang ini, pohon sakura di bukit Karakura pasti bunganya sudah mekar dengan indah."

Toushiro mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Aku tidak tahu kalau kau tipe orang yang suka dengan hal romantis seperti melihat buanga sakura," kata Toushiro sambil menyengir.

"Urusai!" kata Karin dengan wajah merona, "aku menyukai melihat sakura karena mereka sangat indah saat berguguran, seperti hujan salju pink di musim semi. Dan, aku juga menyukai bau manis bunga sakura. Entah mengapa dengan melihat pohon sakura membuat hati ku menjadi senang dan tentram."

"Ya, aku mengerti. Di samping rumahku ada pohon sakura yang cukup tua. Saat musim semi, bunganya bermekaran sangat indah. Ketika melihatnya, semua rasa lelahku setelah bekerja menjadi hilang. Suatu saat kau harus melihatnya," kata Toushiro sambil tersenyum lembut. Lalu ia menggandeng tangan Karin, "Ayo...kau tidak mau kehabisan tiket film yang ingin kau tonton kan?"

Setelah itu, mereka pergi ke bioskop yang berada di pusat perbelanjaan kota Karakura. Seperti karakternya, Karin lebih memilih film horror tentang vampire yang berdarah-darah di bandingkan menonton film romance yang mengharu-biru. Ketika para gadis berteriak ketakutan menonton film itu, Karin tak mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun. Malah ia menatap layar dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Dan ketika para gadis menutup mata dan melompat memeluk orang di sampingnya, Karin malah melompat kesenangan seperti orang yang menontor pertandingan bola. Sementara itu, Toushiro sendiri dalam hatinya bertanya-tanya vampire itu sejenis bounto ya? hidup dari menyerap kehidupan orang lain.

~H~

Selesai menonton, mereka pergi ke sebuah cafe yang tak jauh dari bioskop tempat mereka menonton. Cafe itu adalah cafe kecil dan sederhana tetapi, tembok kafe terbuat kayu mahoni yang dipelistur, begitu juga dengan kursi dan mejanya. Meja cafe itu dihiasi oleh taplak berwarna putih bersih dengan renda berwarna pink dan hiasan bungan mawar putih diatasnya. Sedangkan gordengnya juga berwarna putih yang matching dengan warna taplak mejanya. Semua peralatan tertata dengan apik dan rapi. Walaupun cafe itu adalah cafe keluarga, tapi pelayan yang ramah dan tempat yang nyaman, membuat kualitas cafe itu tak kalah dengan cafe besar lainnya.

"Hai Karin," sapa seorang pelayan wanita sambil tersenyum ramah. Rambut hitamnya ia ikat kebelakang. Menyadari pelanggannya tak datang sendirian, ia melirik ke arah Toushirou yang masih memperhatikan keadaan cafe itu lalu berbisik pada Karin, "Karin... jangan-jangan itu pacarmu yang pernah kau ceritakan itu ya?" tanya pelayan itu kepada Karin. Ia memperhatikan Toushiro dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Uh'uh... ya begitu lah," kata Karin dengan wajah sedikit merona.

"Pacarmu keren sekali. Pantas kau menolak berpacaran dengan shuji, pada hal shuji kapten sepak bola dan sangat terkenal di sekolah kita," bisik pelayan itu lagi. Kelihatannya ia teman satu sekolah Karin.

"Uh'hum..." Toushiro berdehem sambil melihat kearah Karin dan Yumi dengan tatapan penasaran. Lalu perhatian mereka berdua pun tertuju pada Toushirou, "Owh iya... Toushiro, perkenalkan, ini teman sekelasku, Kazuki Yumi," kata Karin mengenalkan Yumi. Lalu Yumi membungkukan sedikit badannya memberi salam, "Yumi, ini Hitsugaya Toushiro..." kata Karin sambil menujuk kearah Toushirou yang duduk dihadapannya, "Yoroshiku..." kata Hitsugaya memberi salam kepada Yumi.

"Oh iya Karin, kau mau pesan apa?" tanya Yumi.

"Aku pesan seperti biasanya ya," jawab Karin. Ia sering datang ke cafe itu, dan selalu memesan makanan yang sama. Yumi sudah hapal makanan kesukaan Karin, "Baiklah... bagai mana denganmu, Hitsugaya-kun?"

"Uh'uh... aku sama seperti Karin saja," jawab Hitsugaya.

"Ok... tunggu sebentar. Aku akan segera membawakan pesanan kalian," kata Yumi sambil beranjak pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Cafe ini adalah milik keluarga Yumi," kata Karin membuka percakapan. Lalu mata Toushirou tertuju pada Karin, "setiap pulang sekolah aku selalu mampir ke cafe ini bersama Yuzu. Aku sangat menyukai sandwich dan cappucion cafe ini, mereka sangat enak," jelas Karin.

Tak lama, tiga orang pemuda datang mendekati mereka, "Hai Karin, aku tak menyangka akan bertemu denganmu di tempat ini," kata salah satu dari mereka. Dia mempunyai rambut coklat kemerah-merahan, kulitnya berwarna gelap terbakar cahaya matahari. Diantara mereka bertiga ia yang paling tinggi dan tampan.

Karin mengerutkan dahinya, dia mencoba tidak menghiraukan kedatangan ke tiga orang itu. Sementara itu Toushiro menatap Karin dengan wajah bingung, tiba-tiba saja raut wajah Karin berubah menjadi tidak senang, "Hei... Karin kau kenapa sih?" tanya orang itu sambil merangkul pundak Karin. Lalu dengan marah Karin menepis tangan orang itu, "Pergi Shuji... aku tidak ingin berurusan denganmu," kata Karin dengan nada marah. Hitsugaya yang melihatnya menjadi marah dan mengirim death glare kepada orang yang bernama Shuji itu. Tetapi Shuji sendiri tak menyadari keberadaan Toushirou, "Karin setelah ini ayo kita pergi ke karoke ya?" ajak Shuji.

"Tidak... apa kau tidak lihat aku datang bersama orang lain," jawab Karin dengan marah. Setelah itu baru lah Shuji menyadari keberadaan Toushiro. Toushiro masih mengirim death glare kepadanya, tetapi Shuji tak menghiraukan death glare Toushiro, "Ah... kau tidak perlu malu-malu seperti itu, Karin," ajak Shuji lagi sambil berusaha menarik lengan Karin.

Toushiro yang melihat hal itu menjadi sangat marah dan menangkap tangan Shuji, "Hentikan... dia sudah bilang kalau dia tidak mau kan?" kata Toushiro dingin. Matanya terlihat ia sangat marah. Merasa terganggu, Shuji mengirim death glare kepada Toushiro, "Siapa kau?" tanya Shuji kesal.

Belum Toushiro menjawab pertanyaan Shuji, Karin menjawab pertanyaan Shuji untuk Toushirou, "Dia pacarku," jawab Karin. Lalu mata Shuji terbelalak mendengar penyataan Karin. Setelah itu dia kembali mengirim death glare kepada Toushiro yang juga mengirim death glare kepadanya, "Huh... tak mungkin kau berpacaran dengan si pendek ini," kata Shuji sambil menarik tangannya dari Toushirou dengan kasar. Ia menatap Toushiro dengan tatapan meremehkan. Ya... tinggi Shuji 180, 7 cm lebih tinggi dari Toushiro.

Mendadak suhu ruangan turun 5 derajat, "Aku memang pacarnya, apa urusanmu?" tanya Toushiro dengan nada kesal. Mendengar jawaban Toushiro, Shuji menjadi marah dan menarik baju Toushiro. Karin sudah bersiap-siap menghajar Shuji, Shuji melepaskan tangannya karena seseorang memukul kepalannya dengan nampan dari belakang.

Shuji memegang kepalanya, dan membalikan tubuhnya dengan marah untuk melihat siapa yang memukulnya. Lalu ia melihat Yumi menatapnya dengan tatapan marah sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. di belakang Yumi, ayah Yumi yang berwajah menyeramkan melotot kearah Shuji sambil. Shuji yang melihatnya menjadi merinding, "Kalau kau datang hanya untuk membuat keributan, lebih baik kau pergi," usir Yumi.

Shuji yang keras kepala, masih mengirim death glare kepada Toushiro yang juga tak mau kalah dengannya. Lalu dua temannya yang lain menepuk pundak Shuji dan menyeretnya keluar dari cafe itu. Setelah Shuji dan teman-temannya menghilang dari pandangan mereka, Yumi tersenyum kepada Karin dan Toushiro. Lalu membawakan pesanan Karin. Setelah itu Karin dan Toushiro menikamati makan siang mereka.

~H~

Selesai maka siang, Karin dan Toushiro berjalan bergandengan tangan menuju bukit Karakura. Di bukit itu, bunga pohon sakura bermekaran dengan sangat indah. Kelopak bunga yang berguguran, jatuh bagaikan salju berwarna pink. Ketika mereka sampai di bukit, hari sudah hampir sore.

Mereka berdua duduk dibawah pohon sakura yang rindang oleh bunga sakura. Angin berhembus sepoi-sepoi membuat kelopak bunga sakura berguguran dengan anggunnya dan membuat bau manis bertebaran di udara. Mereka duduk di tempat itu sambil menatap langit yang dihiasi kelopak sakura yang berguguran. Untuk sementara waktu mereka hanya diam sambil berpegangan tangan. Untuk sementara mereka melupakan bahwa hubungan manusia dan shinigami dilarang. Untuk sementara mereka hanya lah Karin dan Toushiro, dua orang yang mencintai satu sama lain.

Perlahan, langit berubah menjadi jingga keemasan membuat pemandangan menjadi lebih indah. Sinar matahari yang hangat membuat perasaan menjadi hangat dan nyaman. Mereka sangat nyaman dengan keberadaan orang di samping mereka, "Karin..." Toushiro membuka pembicaraan.

"Hm?" tanya Karin, kepalanya bersandar pada pundak Toushiro. Dia terlihat sangat nyaman, "Uh'hum... saat kita di cafe, siapa laki-laki yang menggodamu tadi?" tanya Toushiro.

"Dia teman sekolahku, namanya Himura Shuji. Setengah tahun yang lalu dia mengajakku berpacaran, aku menolaknya dan bilang kalau aku sudah mempunyai pacar. Tetapi, dia tidak percaya dan terus menggangguku," jawab Karin. Kepalanya masih bersandar di pundak Toushiro.

"Uh? Kau tidak pernah cerita kepadaku kalau ada orang yang suka mengganggumu," kata Toushiro terdengar sedikit sedih.

Karin mengangkat kepalanya dari pundak Toushiro. Dan menatap mata emerald Toushiro, "Tenang saja, aku sanggup mengatasinya sendiri," kata Karin sambil menyengir. Matanya terlihat sangat bersemangat "dua minggu yang lalu aku pelintir tangannya, minggu kemarin aku menendangnya, dua hari yang lalu aku menonjok hidungnya. Tadi, aku berniat mengirimnya ke rumah sakit, sayangnya Yumi datang. Dia sangat beruntung."

Toushiro mengangkat sebelah alisnya mendengar pernyataan Karin. Lalu kemudian ia tersenyum. Pernyataannya terdengar Karin sekali, "Aku tidak menyangka kalau aku mempunyai pacar beruang buas," kata Toushiro sambil menyengir.

"Hump... kau jahat Toushiro," kata Karin sambil cemberut. Melihat hal itu Toushiro tertawa kecil.

~H~

Toushiro dan Karin berdiri di depan rumah keluarga Kurosaki. Hari sudah gelap dan bintang-bintang pun bermunculan. Toushiro mengantar kekasihnya pulang . Sebelum Toushiro pergi, Karin berjalan mendekati Toushiro hingga wajahnya berjarak beberapa cm dari Toushiro, dan Toushiro membungkukan sedikit badannya.

Tetapi, sebelum bibir mereka bersentuhan, mereka mendengar suara langkah kaki terburu-buru. Dengan panik mereka menatap kearah pintu, "Reiatsu ini... " kata Karin merasakan reiatsu yang bermeluap- luap. Lalu pintu depan terbuka dengan kasar.

Dari balik pintu itu muncul lah sesosok makluk berkepala jeruk yang di panggil strawberry alias Ichigo, "Toushirooo..." teriak Ichigo marah, "berani-beraninya kau membawa adik kecilku pergi," Ichigo melompat kearah Toushiro dalam tubuh manusianya.

Sebelum Ichigo sempat menyentuh Toushiro, Karin menendang kakaknya hingga terpental kembali kedalam rumah, "Ichi-nii..." kata Karin berbahaya, "kalau kau berani menyerang Toushiro, akan kubuat kau tidak bisa dikenali lagi," Karin mengirim death glare kepada Ichigo. Sementara itu, Isshin yang berniat 'menyambut putri dan calon menatunya' menatap Karin sambil gemetaran. Setelah itu, Toushiro dan Karin bisa mendengar Isshin menggumamkan, "Masaki... putri kita menyeramkan."

Perhatian Karin kembali kepada Toushiro. Lalu Tpushiro pun menatap karin, "Baikalah sampai jumpa Karin," Kata Toushiro sambil beranjak pergi. Tak jauh, Toushiro mendengar suara raungan Ichigo dari rumah keluarga Kurosaki.

* * *

Yay... chappy pertama selesai...

Gimana menurut reader? Suka kah? Benci kah?

Silahkan beri kesan kalian tentang chappy pertama fic ini.

Arigatou...

Mind to review?

-kusanagi-


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: BLEACH punya Tite Kubo

**LOST: Memory**

Chapter: 2

Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, Matsumoto Rangiku, fukutaichou divisi sepuluh gotei tiga belas dengan langkah setengah malas menuju kantornya. Hari ini pun sang fukutaichou datang terlambat karena bangun terlalu siang. Ia yang seharusnya datang pukul setengah tujuh, hari ini datang pukul setengah dua belas. Sang fukutaichou tahu, pasti kali ini taichounya akan mengamuk dan membekukannya dengan Hyourinmaru.

"Uh'uh... taichou..." kata Matsumoto gugup sambil membuka pintu kantornya, "maaf hari ini aku datang terlambat," ia menutup matanya dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan wajahnya bersiap menerima naga es meluncur kearahnya. Tetapi setelah dua menit berlalu, serangan naga es tidak kunjung datang. Yang lebih anehnya, tak terdengar sedikitpun suara sang taichou berambut putihnya. Biasanya akan terdengar teriakan kesal menggemparkan Seireitei setiap kali ia datang terlambat. Tetapi kali ini tak sedikitpun suara terdengar, "Uh'uh...taichou?" tanya Matsumoto bingung sambil membuka matanya. Ia mendapati ruang kantornya kosong.

Toushiro tak terlihat di manapun dalam ruangan itu. Biasanya jam-jam seperti ini Toushiro duduk di mejanya, mengerjakan tugasnya sambil mengerutkan dahinya dan menggumamkan 'fukutaichou malas' dan 'contoh Isane-fukutaichou'. Matsumoto lalu mencari taichounya di balik tumpukkan dokumen yang menggunung. Ia khawatir sang taichou diterjang longsoran dokumen itu dan terkubur hidup-hidup di dalamnya. Tetapi ternyata sang taichou tidak ada di bawah tumpukan dokumen itu. Kemudian Matsumoto pun mencarinya di bawah meja taichounya. Kemudian ia mendapati sebuah catatan kecil di tengah-tengah meja dan di antara tumpukan dokumen yang sudah selesai di kerjakan. Catatan kecil itu bertuliskan namanya di atasnya.

For: Matsumoto Rangiku aka fukutaichou paling malas sepanjang sejarah gotei tiga belas.

Membaca tulisan itu, Matsumoto pun mengerutkan dahinya dan bergumam 'Aku tidak semalas itu'. Lalu ia pun membuka catatan kecil itu dan membaca isinya.

Aku pergi kencan dengan Karin dan akan kembali pukul tujuh. Sebelum aku kembali, kerjakan SEMUA tugas bagianmu (punyaku sudah ku kerjakan SEMUA). Kalau sampai aku kembali dan melihat ada SELEMBAR pun tugas yang belum kau kerjakan, aku akan MEMOTONG SETENGAH GAJIMU selama SATU TAHUN.

Tertanda: Hitsugaya Toushiro

Selesai membaca catatan itu, Matsumoto jaw drop. Detik kemudian terdengar teriakan histeris menggema di seluruh penjuru Seireitei, "TIDAK! TAICHOU!"

~H~

Sementara itu di dunia manusia...

"Hachiu!" Toushiro bersin. Lalu dengan tatapan aneh, gadis berambut hitam di sampingnya menatapnya, "Ada apa Toushiro? apa kau kena flu?" tanya Karin dengan nada mengejek. Pangeran es kena flu? Jangan bercanda, "Tentu saja tidak, bodoh!" jawab Toushiro kesal sambil mengusap-usap hidungnya, "kelihatanya ada seseorang yang sedang membicarakanku," tetapi gadi berambut hitam di sampingnya tetap menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya, "Hai...hai..." kata Karin dengan nada mengejek.

Sekarang ini Toushiro dan Karin sedang berada di taman sebuah taman di kota karakura. Cuaca sangat panas untuk ukuran musim semi yang sejuk. Untuk menghindari sengatan cahaya matahari terlalu banyak mereka berdua berlindung di bawah pohon sakura yang bunganya sedang bermekaran. Mereka duduk di sana sambil memakan es krim dan memperhatikan anak-anak kecil yang bermain, "Ah... es krimnya meleleh," kata Karin sambil menjauhkan tangannya yang memegang es agar lelehan esnya tidak menetes ke bajunya.

Toushiro menangkap lengan Karin yang memegang es, dan menjilat lelehan es krim dari tangan Karin. Sepontan, muka Karin merona, "To...Toushiro..." protes Karin, "Itu kotor kan?"

"Rasa vanilla ya, aku baru tahu kalau kau suka vanilla" kata Toushiro sambil menjilat jarinya tertempel lelehan es krim dari tangan Karin. Es krim miliknya sudah habis beberapa menit yang lalu. Setelah memastikan tidak ada lelehan es yang masih menempel pada jarinya. Toushiro menyengir nakal kepada Karin, "ternyata rasanya enak juga. Aku minta lagi ya," kata Toushiro sambil menangkap tangan Karin lagi yang memegang es krim dan melahap habis es milik Karin.

"Ah... curang!" protes Karin dengan nada kesal. Ia mengerutkan dahinya kepada Toushiro, "pada hal aku menyukai rasa es krim itu."

"kalau kau mau, rasanya masih tersisa di dalam mulut ku. Apa kau mau?" tanya Toushiro sambil menyengir nakal kepada Karin. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Karin. Lalu wajah Karin pun merona kembali. Tetapi ia tidak mengelak dari Toushiro. Ketika bibir mereka hanya berjarak beberapa cm saja, tiba-tiba ada sebuah batu kecil melayang ke kepala Toushiro. Dengan spontan Toushiro menjauh dari Karin dan melihat ke sekelilingnya. Tetapi ia tidak menemukan orang atau makhluk mencurigakan lainnya yang menimpuk kepalanya dengan batu tadi.

"Ada apa Toushiro?" tanya Karin bingung melihat pacarnya seperti kebingungan melihat kekiri dan kekanan seperti mencari sesuatu atau seseorang, "Uh, tidak apa-apa," kata Toushiro sambil mengusap-usap belakang kepalanya. Timpukan batu tadi cukup keras untuk membuat kepalanya benjol. Untung batunya kecil, kalau lebih besar sedikit lagi kepalanya bisa bocor.

Karin mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Lalu kemudian dia bangkit dari duduknya dan membersihkan debu yang menempel pada celana jeans hitamnya. Tidak seperti kencan sebelumnya, kali ini Karin berpakaian seperti biasanya. Ia mengenakan kaus putih polos ketat yang memperlihatkan bentuk tubuhnya yang dilapis cardigan lengan panjang berwarna hitam panjang mencapai pertengahan pahanya juga sepatu kets berwarna hitam dengan hiasan garis berwana ungu. Agar tidak menggangu, rambutnya yang panjang ia ikat kebelakang. Sementara itu, Toushiro sendiri mengenakan kaus putih lengan panjang dengan gambar naga cina hitam yang di memanjang dari pundak sedelah kanan hingga ke dadanya. Sama seperti Karin, ia juga mengenakan celana jeans berwarna hitam dengan hiasan rantai di pinggang sebelah kanannya dan sepatu basket berwarna putih dengan garis dan sol berwarna biru.

Toushiro menatap Karin, "Ayo kita pergi, ada tempat lain yang ingin kukunjungi," kata Karin sambil mengulurkan tangannya kepada Toushiro. Lalu dengan malas Toushiro menerima uluran tangan Karin dan bangkit dari duduknya. Sebenarnya dia enggan berpindah dari bawah pohon sakura yang sejuk karena cuaca hari ini sangat panas, dan ia sangat membenci panas. Tapi demi Karin akhirnya dia beranjak dari tempatnya yang nyaman, dan mengikuti Karin yang menariknya dengan bersemangat.

~H~

Sementara itu... di semak-semak tak jauh dari pohon sakura tempat Karin dan Toushiro berlindung dari panas sebelumnya, dua sosok terlihat kasak-kusuk mencurigakan. Satu sosok yang bertubuh lebih kecil terlihat sedang memiting sosok yang bertubuh jauh lebih besar darinya ketanah sambil membungkam mulutnya. Setelah Karin dan Toushiro pergi, sesosok yang lebih kecil itu melepaskan sosok yang lebih besar darinya.

"Puah... aku tidak bisa bernafas," kata sosok yang lebih besar sambil dengan rakusnya mengisi paru-parunya dengan oksigen. Kelihatannya selain membungkam mulutnya sosok yang lebih kecil itu juga tanpa sengaja menutup saluran masuk udaranya. Lalu ia mengirim death glare kepada sosok yang lebih kecil darinya, "apa kau berniat membunuhku, Rukia?"

"Seharusnya kau berterima kasih kepadaku karena sudah menahanmu agar tidak melompat keluar, bodoh!" kata Rukia kesal sambil mengirim death glare kepada Ichigo, "Kalau Karin tahu kau menguntitnya saat kencan, dia pasti akan membunuhmu!" kata Rukia sambil melipat kedua tanganya di depan dadanya. Dia mengerutkan dahinya kesal.

"Uh'uh...iya juga... terima kasih Rukia," kata Ichigo sambil menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya.

"Lagi pula kenapa kita harus menguntit Hitsugaya-taichou dan Karin saat kencan? Karin sudah dewasa, dia tidak perlu diawasi lagi," kata Rukia. Ia merasa Kasihan kepada Karin yang mempunyai kakak overprotectif seperti Ichigo. Sebenarnya bukan hanya kali ini Ichigo menguntit kecan Toushiro dan Karin. Ia sudah berkali-kali menguntit mereka dari belakang untuk memastikan Toushiro tidak melakukan 'sesuatu' kepada Karin. Untuk itu ia memesan alat khusus dari Urahara untuk menyembunyikan reiatsunya sehingga Toushiro dan Karin tidak menyadarinya. Dan Rukia sendiri mengikuti Ichigo untuk mencegahnya melakukan hal bodoh yang bisa menggacaukan kencan Toushiro dan Karin, "Aku hanya ingin memastikan si pendek itu tidak melakukan sesuatu kepada adikku," kata Ichigo sambil mengepalkan tangannya dengan penuh semangat membara.

"Hitsugaya-taichou tidak mungkin melakukan sesuatu yang buruk kepada Karin," kata Rukia membela kekasih calon adiknya.

"Tadi dia mau mencium adikku," kata Ichigo dengan nada berbahaya. Rukia sweat drop mengingat Ichigo sangat mirip dengan kakaknya. Byakuya hampir saja membacok Ichigo dengan Senbonzakura ketika ia melihat Ichigo mencium dirinya, 'Apa semua kakak laki-laki selalu beraksi berlebihan seperti itu ketika melihat adiknya dicium seseorang?,' tanya Rukia dalam hati. Kemudian ia menyadari Ichigo bangkit dari duduknya, "Hei, kau mau kemana?" tanyanya kepada Ichigo.

"Tentu saja aku mau mengikuti mereka lagi, bodoh!" jawab Ichigo sambil keluar dari semak-semak. Tetapi kemudian Rukia menjegal kakinya hingga ia jatuh ketanah, "O...oi..." protes Ichigo ketika ia merasakan kaki dan tangannya tidak bisa digerakkan.

Rukia menggunakan bakudo ke satu, sai, untuk mengikat Ichigo, "Sudahlah, kita biarkan saja mereka," kata Rukia sambil menduduki punggung Ichigo yang meronta mencoba melepaskan diri dari bakudonya.

~H~

"Apa masih ada lagi yang ingin kau beli?" tanya Toushiro ketika Karin selesai membayar benda yang dibelinya, "Sudah selesai," kata Karin sambil memeluk bungusan didadanya dengan senang. Toushiro mengangkat sebelah alisnya melihat ekspresi bahagia kekasihnya. Karena penasaran akhirnya ia bertanya kepada Karin apa yang dibelinya, "kelihatanya kau sangat senang. Seberanya apa yang kau beli?" tanya Toushiro ketika mereka keluar dari toko. Lalu karin membuka bungkusannya dan memperlihatkan apa yang di belinya.

Mata Toushiro melebar melihat sebuah handuk kecil untuk olah raga berwarna biru muda dengan rajutan gambar anak perempuan berambut hitam dan anak laki-laki berambut putih yang mirip dengannya dan Karin. Di bagian ujungnya juga nampak inisial nama mereka 'T' dan 'K'. Nampaknya toko tadi melayani pemesanan membuat rajutan nama dan gambar, "Lihat! Bagus kan? Aku menemukan toko itu ketika aku mencari toko yang menjual handuk kecil untuk olah raga. Karena sepertinya menarik, aku memesannya," kata Karin sambil tersenyum.

"Bagus sekali," kata Toushiro sambil mempehatikan rajutan gambar di tengah handuk kecil itu. Ada sebuah gambar hati di antara gambar anak laki-laki dan perempuan itu. Lalu Karin mengeluarkan satu lagi handuk dari dalam bungkusannya yang mirip dengan handuk sebelumnya, perbedanya handuk itu berwarna hijau, "Aku juga memesannya satu untukmu," kata Karin sambil menyerahkannya kepada Toushiro, "dengan ini baik aku dan kau bisa terus mengingat satu sama lain dimanapun kita berada," Karin menolehkan wajahnya kesamping, wajahnya merona sangat merah.

Toushiro mengambil handuk itu dari tangan Karin , "Terima kasih Karin," kata Toushiro sambil tersenyum lembut. Matanya terlihat sangat lembut. Melihat hal itu, wajah Karin bertambah merona menjadi merah padam, "Ha.. ha... ha... itu bukan masalah," kata Karin gugup sambil memukul punggung Toushiro sangat kencang. Lalu ia membalikan tubuhnya agar Toushiro tidak bisa melihat wajahnya yang merona. Sementara itu, Toushiro sendiri mengelus-elus punggungnya yang mendadak encok sambil menggumamkan, "Pacar yang sadis."

~H~

"Ah~ Toushiro...Lihat ada photo box," kata Karin sambil menarik tangan Toushiro menuju photo box itu. Toushiro mengerutkan dahinya, "Hah? Lagi?" tanya Toushiro dengan nada garing. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Karin mengajaknya foto bersama di photo box. Ia kurang menyukai tempat yang semit seperti photo box, apa lagi bersama gadis yang ia cintai karena hal itu membuat jantungnya berdebar-debar sangat kencang dan wajahnya menjadi merona. Dalam jarak yang sangat dekat, Karin tidak mungkin tidak menyadari wajahnya merona. Setelah itu Karin pasti akan menggodanya habis-habisan.

"Iya... cepat masuk," kata Karin sambil menendang Toushiro masuk kedalam photo box. Setelahselesai memilih bingkai, dengan Karin berkata, "Ayo... Toushiro, cepat pasang pose yang imut, "Ha...ha... imut ya?" kata Toushiro garing sambil mengerutkan dahinya, 'bagaimana mungkin, aku, taichou divisi sepuluh yang dijuluki pangeran es, berpose dengan imut? Jangan bercanda! Itu bisa merusak imageku dan reputasiku sebagai taichou divisi sepuluh yang dingin yang sudah kubuat selama ratusan tahun,' kata Toushiro dalam hati.

~H~

Sementara itu, Ichigo yang sudah berhasil melepaskan diri dari bakudo Rukia kembali menguntit kencan Karin dan Toushiro. Ia melarikan diri dari Rukia setelah menggunakan lem khusus yang ia beli dari Urahara untuk mengelem rok Rukia di semak-semak sehingga ia tidak bisa mencegahnya menguntit Karin dan Toushiro lagi. Ichigo mengepalkan tangannya kesal saat ia melihat Karin menyerahkan sesuatu kepada Toushiro dengan wajah merona, "Sial si kuntet itu," kata Ichigo dengan nada berbahaya. Orang-orang di sekitarnya bisa melihat hawa hitam mengelilinginya, "Karin tidak pernah memberikan sesuatu kepadaku selain hadiah ulang tahun. Tetapi si kuntet itu mendapatkannya. Kurang ajar!" kata Ichigo sambil meremas tinjunya, "Lihat saja... ketika ia kembali ke Soul Society, akan ku buat si kuntet itu tidak bisa dikenali lagi," kata Ichigo dengan nada berbahaya. Orang-orang di sekitarnya bisa melihat bayangan lucifer di atas punggung Ichigo.

Kemudian, wajah Ichigo berubah merah karena marah saat ia melihat Karin mendorong Toushiro masuk kedalam photo box, "Argkh... mereka masuk kedalam ruang sempit itu berdua," teriak Ichigo marah. Dalam kepalanya ia membayangkan Toushiro melakukan sesuatu yang buruk kepada Karin, "tak akan kubiarkan si kuntet itu menyentuh adikku. Akan ku buat ia menderita seribu tahun kalau ia menyentuh adikku seujung jari pun," kata Ichigo dengan nada pembunuh berdarah dingin sambil menuju photo box.

Tetapi ketika ia hampir mencapai photo box itu, tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang membuat bulu kuduk Ichigo berdiri mendengarnya, "I~ chi~ go..." panggil seseorang dengan nada berbahaya. Lalu Ichigo membalikan tubuhnya dan melihat seorang dewi kematian bertubuh mungil berdiri di belakangnya dengan reiatsu meluap-luap berbahaya. Sang dewi kematian menatapnyadengan tatapan yang bisa membuat nyali sang dewa kematian berambut orange itu menciut hanya dengan melihatnya.

'Sial Rukia... cepat sekali ia lepas dari lem itu,' kata Ichigo dalam hati. Ia mengumpat Urahara yang memberikan produk tak bermutu kepadanya. Seharusnya dari awal ia tidak pernah mempercayai produk buatan pemilik toko permen mencurigakan itu dan membelinya begitu saja tanpa memeriksanya terlebih dahulu, 'sial... pada hal harganya mahal sekali,' kata Ichigo kesal mengingat ia sudah mengeluarkan uang banyak hanya demi produk tak bermutu itu.

"Berani-beraninya kau mengelem rok baruku kesemak-semak terkutuk itu," teriak Rukia kesal sambil melayangkan tinjunya kearah wajah Ichigo.

Saat Rukia melayangkan tinjunya Ichigo terpaku ditempatnya karena terlalu takut melihat death glare Rukia bahkan untuk menghindari bahaya yang menuju kearahnya. Lalu dengan sukses mendaratlah sebuah pukulan telak ke mata kiri Ichigo yang membuat Ichigo terpelanting ke belakang, dan menabrak photo box di belakangnya.

~H~

"Toushiro... ayo senyum..." selesai Karin berbicara cahaya blitz pertama muncul. Itu lah photo pertama mereka hari ini dan masih ada empat lagi. Lalu Karin bergeser lebih dekat lagi dengan Toushiro dan merubah posenya. Dengan setengah terpaksa akhirnya Toushiro mencoba tersenyum kepada Kamera sambil merangkul pundak Karin.

Dua...tiga... dan ketika photo keempat, tiba-tiba saja photo box itu berguncang dan membuat Toushiro dan Karin di dalamnya ikut terguncang.

Mata Toushiro terbelalak merasakan bibir karin menyentuh bibirnya, begitu juga dengan Karin. lalu cahaya blitz terakhir pun muncul. Mereka terfoto saat mereka berciuman. Lalu mereka pun menjauh dengan wajah amat sangat merona.

Karin dan Toushiro menyadari ada suara berisik yang sangat familiar dari luar. Saat mereka mendengarkannya baik-baik, mereka menyadari suara itu adalah milik Ichigo dan Rukia. Lalu dengan amat sangat marah Karin melompat ke luar dan mendapati Rukia yang sedang mencoba membunuh Ichigo, "Rukia-nee tolong hentikan," kata Karin dengan nada datar. Lalu kedua shinigami di hadapannya menatapnya dengan wajah horror.

"Biar aku saja yang melanjutkannya," kata Karin dengan nada berbahaya sambil meremas tinjunya. Lalu dengan damai Rukia melepaskan tunangannya untuk dibantai oleh adiknya sendiri.

~H~

"Dasar Ichi-nii bodoh..." protes Karin. Sekarang ini dirinya dan Toushiro berada dibukit Karakura sambil menatap matahari tenggelam. Setelah puas menghajar Ichigo, Karin meninggalkannya untuk dirawat oleh Rukia. Walaupun setelah itu Karin yakin Rukia akan memukulinya lagi karena sudah merusak rok barunya. Kecuali, nyawa Ichigo akan selamat jika tiba-tiba ada chappy lewat dihadapan mereka sehingga Rukia lebih tertarik untuk menangkap chappy itu dari pada memukulinya.

Karin menolehkan kepalanya kearah kekasihnya yang sedang menatap hasi foto dari photo box tadi dengan wajah merona. Karin membuatnya jadi dua, sehingga masing-masing dari mereka memegang satu. Lalu wajah Karin pun ikut merona mengingat foto terakhir mereka adalah saat mereka berciuman, "Toushiro?" panggil Karin. lalu dengan panik Toushiro meremas foto itu dan memasukkannya kedalam saku celananya,"Uh'uh... ada apa Karin?" tanya Toushiro gugup.

"Minggu depan sekolahku akan mengadakan pesta olah raga. Apa kah kau bisa datang?" tanya Karin.

Toushiro mengingat-ingat jadwalnya minggu depan. Ketika ia yakin tidak ada rapat taichou atau urusan penting lainnya, Toushiro menganggukan kepalanya, "Baiklah aku akan datang," kata Toushiro. Lalu dengan wajah ceria Karin melompat kearahnya dan memeluknya, "Terima kasih Toushiro."

Toushiro sedikit terkejut saat tiba-tiba Karin melompat kearahnya dan memeluknya. Tetapi kemudian ia menganggkat tangan kanannya dan mengelus-elus rambut panjang Karin.

~H~

Tetapi kelihatanya kali ini apa yang mereka rencanakan tidak akan berjalan baik seperti biasanya. Sebaik apa pun mereka menjaga rahasia, nampaknya hal itu tidak menjamin rahasia mereka tidak akan di ketahui oleh Soul Society. Pasalnya, keesokan harinya seluruh taichou dipanggil untuk menghadari rapat darurat. Lalu tanpa curiga Toushiro dan taichou lainnya menghadiri rapat tersebut.

"Taichou sekalian... " kata Soutaicou membuka rapat, "seperti yang kalian ketahui hukum Soul Society adalah hukum yang dibuat untuk menjaga keseimbangan Soul Society dan dunia manusia. Baik itu adalah shinigami terendah maupun bangsawan, hukum Soul Society adalah hukum absolut yang harus dijalani oleh semua shinigami tanpa mengenal status mau pun jabatan," Soutaichou terdiam sejenak. Ia membuka sebelah matanya dan menatap seluruh taichou yang hadir dalam rapat itu satu persatu.

"Namun aku sangat kecewa karena ada salah seorang dari kalian yang melupakan hal itu, dan menjalin hubungan dengan manusia yang merupakan salah satu larangan dalam hukum Soul Society," mendengar hal itu, wajah Toushiro dan beberapa taichou yang menghadiri rapat itu berubah pucat. Mereka tahu pasti siapa yang soutaichou maksud. Selama ini mereka sudah mengetahui hal itu dan tetap menutup mulut mereka untuk melindungi Toushiro. Tetapi nampaknya ada seseorang yang tidak menyukai Toushiro dan menyampaikannya pada soutaichou, "Apa jawabanmu, Hitsugaya Toushiro-taichou?"

~H~

Hai.. mina... setelah sekian lama akhirnya kusa bisa update fic ini juga...

Gomen ya... /

Karena kemungkinan cerita ini akan menjadi cerita yang panjang seperti seri sebelumnya, maka kusa akan mulai inti cerita ini dari cahpter depan

Yupz... Toushiro udah ketahuaan, kira-kira bagaimana ya nasib Toushiro dan Karin setelah ini?

Hukuman apakah yang akan di berikan soutaichou kepada Toushiro?

Temukan jawaban anda di chapter selanjutnya... mua ha ha...XD

Mind to treview?

-kusanagi-


	3. Chapter 3

Hai mina...XD *ditimpukin sendal butut*

Wah tanpa kusa sadari fic ini udah hampir 3 bulan menggantung begitu aja sampai jamuran dan lumutan. He he he... gomen ne *menghindari sendal-sendal yang beterbangan*

Semoga chappy ini ga mengecewakan reader-tachi

Disclaimer: BLEACH punya kusanagi dalam mimpi indah kusa *digaplok Tite Kubo*

**LOST: Memory**

"Taichou sekalian..." Soutaicou membuka rapat, "sebagai taichou kalian pasti sudah mengetahui bahwa hukum Soul Society adalah hukum yang dibuat untuk menjaga keseimbangan Soul Society dan dunia manusia. Hukum yang harus dijaga dan dipatuhi oleh semua shinigami tanpa pengecualian, baik ia adalah shinigami dengan pangkat terrendah atau taichou sekalipun." Soutaichou terdiam sejenak kemudian ia membuka kedua matanya dan menatap seluruh taichou yang hadir dalam rapat itu satu persatu.

"Namun aku sangat kecewa karena ada salah seorang dari kalian, yang seharusnya yang paling menjaga dan mematuhi hukum Soul Society, telah melupakan hal itu dan menjalin hubungan dengan manusia yang merupakan salah satu hal terlarang dalam hukum Soul Society." mendengar hal itu, seluruh taichou yang hadir dalam rapat tersentak kaget. Tetapi diantara para taichou itu, Toushiro lah yang paling terkejut. Wajahnya berubah menjadi pucat, "Apa jawabanmu mengenai hal ini, Hitsugaya Toushiro-taichou?"

Chapter: 3

Toushiro menundukan kepalanya. Sejak pertama kali menjalin hubungan dengan Karin, Toushiro tahu pasti bahwa berhubungan manusia melanggar hukum Soul Society dan akan mendapatkan hukuman yang sangat berat. Tetapi ia tetap bersi keras berhubungan dengan Karin karena ia sangat mencintai gadis tomboy berambut hitam yang keras kepala itu. Sejak kejadian Aizen mengirim mata-mata dan merubahnya menjadi seekor anak kucing yang dirawat oleh Karin, Toushiro menjadi sangat mencintai Karin dan akan melakukan apapun untuk bisa terus bersamanya walaupun itu harus melanggar hukun Soul Society sekalipun.

Semua perhatian para Taichou dalam ruangan itu tertuju pada sang taichou muda berambut putih. Mereka menatap Toushiro dengan tatapan khawatir. Sejauh ini para taichou yang mengetahui sang taichou muda menjalin hubungan dengan Karin sepakat menutup mulut mereka demi melindungi Toushiro. Tetapi nampaknya ada seseorang telah berkhianat dan melaporkan hal ini pada soutaichou.

Berhubungan dengan manusia adalah pelanggaran yang sangat berat. Mereka khawatir hukuman yang akan diberikan kepada taichou muda mereka adalah hukuman yang sangat berat atau bahkan hukuman mati.

Toushiro menggeretakkan giginya dan mengepalkan tangannya sangat keras hingga kuku jarinya melukai telapak tangannya. Sejak pertama ia berhubungan dengan Karin, Toushiro sudah mengetahui bahwa suatu saat hari seperti ini akan datang dan ia sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk menerima konsekuensinya. Kemudian Toushiro kembali mengangkat kepalanya dan bertatapan langsung dengan soutaichou, "Ya... aku mengakuinya bahwa aku berhubungan dengan seorang manusia." jawab Toushiro tegas.

Lalu semua taichou yang hadir terkejut mendengar pernyataan Toushiro yang tidak berusaha menutupi kenyataan bahwa ia berhubungan dengan manusia. Soutaichou mengangkat sebelah alisnya kepada Toushiro. Dalam hati ia cukup kagum dengan sikap sang taichou muda yang tidak berusaha menutupi kenyataan yang ada, tetapi...

"Apa kau sadar dan mengetahui akibatnya perbuatanmu, Hitsugaya Toushiro?" tanya Soutaichou kepada Toushiro.

"Ya... aku sadar dengan apa yang ku lakukan dan aku siap menerima hukuman yang akan diberikan padaku." jawab Toushiro tegas.

Soutaichou meremas tongkat yang di pegangnya dengan marah. Reiatsunya mulai meluap hingga membuat suhu di ruang rapat naik, "Kau sudah mengetahuinya tetapi tetap melakukannya. Apakah kau sudah melupakan kedudukkanmu sebagai taichou yang seharusnya menjadi contoh sempurna bagi bawahanmu." desis Soutaichou marah.

Keringat dingin mulai mengalir dahinya, tetapi Toushiro tidak kehilangan keberaniannya, "Aku menyadarainya kalau itu adalah hal yang salah. Tetapi aku juga tidak bisa membohongi perasaanku yang sangat mencintainya."

"Apa kau sudah kehilangan akal pikiranmu dan melupakan segalanya? Ketika kau menjadi shinigami pertama kalinya. Kau harus sudah siap mati demi Soul Society dan menyampingkan semua urusan pribadimu. Kau tidak bisa menahan perasaanmu? Jika hal sekecil itu tidak bisa kau atasi maka kau tak pantas menjadi seorang taichou." kata Soutaichou dengan nada marah. Reiatsunya berkobar-kobar hingga membuat hawa dalam ruang itu panas dan berat oleh tekanan rohnya.

Toushiro jatuh berlutut karena tekanan roh soutaichou yang memang tertuju kepadanya. Lalu Kyouraku dan Juushiro berdiri di hadapan Toushiro untuk melindungi sang taichou muda dari tekanan roh Soutaichou.

"Yare... yare... kau tak perlu semarah itu kan Yama-jii?" kata Kyouraku sambil sedikit menurunkan topinya hingga matanya tertutup oleh bayangan, "bukankah mencintai seseorang adalah hal yang wajar, apa lagi Hitsugaya-taichou memang pada masanya menyukai lawan jenisnya." Kata Kyouraku mencoba melindungi Toushiro. Yamamoto mengangkat sebelah alisnya kepada kedua muridnya.

"Yang Shunsui katakan benar, Yamamoto-sensei. Bisakah kita mendengar alasan Hitsugaya-taichou terlebih dahulu." tambah Juushiro. Lalu para taichou yang lain menganggukan kepala mereka setuju dengan ucapan Kyouraku dan Juushiro.

Toushiro berusaha bangkit. Tetapi ia terus menundukkan kepalanya, "Aku... aku tidak berniat menutupi apapun. Aku sadar bahwa aku telah melanggar hukum Soul Society, tetapi aku memang benar-benar mencintai manusia itu. Dia adalah gadis keras kepala yang membuatku bahagia hanya dengan berada di dekatnya, dan membuatku tersenyum hanya dengan mengingatnya. Ia adalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa membuatku kehilangan kontrol emosiku, dan satu-satunya orang yang bisa membuatku tertawa lepas. Sekarang, aku siap menerima hukumanku dan dicopot dari jabatan taichou." Jawab Toushiro. Ia sama sekali tidak menyesali perbuatannya.

Lagi... seluruh taichou di buat terkejut dengan pernyataan Toushiro. Lalu secepat kilat Kyouraku bershunpo kebelakang Toushiro dan menutup mulut sang taichou muda dengan telapak tangannya dari belakang. "Tunggu dulu Yama-jii, dia tidak serius mengatakannya. Ya kan Hitsugaya-kun?" kata Kyouraku panik. Tetapi Toushiro tidak mengatakan apapun.

"Untuk apa kau berusaha melindunginya seperti itu, ia bahkan tidak berusaha menutupinya." kata taichou divisi 12 sambil menatap Toushiro dengan sinis, "sejak awal memang tidak seharusnya bocah ingusan itu menjadi taichou." Lalu seluruh taichou yang ada dalam ruangan itu mengirim death glare kepada Kurotsuchi, "Apa? Aku hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya." protes sang ilmuan gila.

"Sudah cukup..." kata Soutaichou sambil menghentakkan tongkatnya ke lantai, "kesalahan Hitsugaya Toushiro sudah jelas dan ia sendiri pun mengakuinya. Sekarang aku perintahkan divisi 6 untuk menahan Hitsugaya Toushiro sampai hukuman yang tepat dijatuhkan kepadanya. Sekarang kalian semua bubar." Kata Soutaichu lagi sambil menghentakan tongkatnya sekali lagi. Setelah itu ia meninggalkan ruang rapat tanpa memberikan kesempatan kepada siapa pun untuk protes dengan keputusannya.

Setelah Soutaichou menghilang dari ruangan rapat itu, Byakuya datang mendekati Toushiro dan memberi isyarat kepadanya untuk mengikutinya. Lalu tanpa berkata apa pun Toushiro pergi mengikuti Byakuya dari belakang. Tetapi sebelum ia keluar dari ruang rapat, Kyouraku menarik pundaknya, "Mencintai seseorang bukan hal yang salah. Tenang saja kami pasti akan membantumu." Kata Kyouraku.

Mata Toushiro membesar mendengar perkataan Kyouraku. kemudian ia menatap satu persatu wajah taichou yang berdiri di belakang Kyouraku. Mereka adalah Ichigo, Renji, Shuhei, Kira dan Unohana.

Toushiro tertawa pelan melihat wajah Ichigo. Biasanya sang taichou berambut orange itu selalu berusaha menghalang-halanginya berhubungan dengan Karin, tetapi dalam keadaan seperti ini ia malah berbalik mendukung hubungannya dengan Karin.

Melihat hal itu, Ichigo melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya dengan keras kepala, "Walaupun aku membantumu, bukan berarti aku merestui hubunganmu dengan Karin. Aku melakukannya karena aku tidak mau adikku menjadi sedih karena kau dijatuhi hukum." kata Ichigo membela harga dirinya.

Kyouraku lalu menatap Byakuya dan menyengir kepadanya, "Kau juga akan membantu kan, Byakuya?" tanya Kyouraku kepada sang bangsawan berambut hitam itu.

Byakuya menghela nafasnya dan kemudian menganggukan kepalanya, "Ya... karena aku pun pernah mengalami hal yang sama dengan Hitsugaya-taichou saat ini, ketika aku muda dulu." jawab Byakuya dengan wajah datar. Ia teringat pernah ditentang habis-habisan oleh keluarganya ketika ia hendak menikah dengan wanita yang ia cintai, Hisana.

Toushiro terbelalak mendengar pernyataan Byakuya. Bahkan kepala keluarga bangsawan Kuchiki yang selalu mementingkan hukum Soul Society diatas segalanya pun turut mendukungnya. Kemudian sebuah senyuman, yang tidak pernah para taichou lihat sebelumnya, menghiasai wajah sang taichou muda, "Terima kasih... semuanya!"

~H~

Sementara itu di waktu yang sama di dunia manusia, Karin yang sedang mengawasi tim sepak bola sekolahnya merasa jantungnya berdegup lebih cepat dari pada biasanya. Perasaanya menjadi tidak nyaman dan gelisah. Ia merasa sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi. Dan firasat buruknya terbukti dua hari kemudian, ketika Ichigo kembali dari Soul Society bersama Rukia membawa berita bahwa hubungannya dan Toushiro telah di ketahui oleh Soutaichou.

"Lalu bagaimana keadaan Toushiro saat ini, Ichi-nii?" tanya Karin panik sambil menarik baju depan kakaknya. Padahal hubungan mereka telah berjalan baik-baik saja selama hampir lebih dari 2 tahun. Apa mungkin Soul Society mengetahui hubungan mereka Karena ia memaksa Toushiro untuk lebih sering datang menemuinya?

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir, Karin!" kata Ichigo menenangkan adiknya, "walaupun sekarang ia ditahan dalam penjara divisi 6, ia aman dan baik-baik saja."

"Tapi... tapi... bagaimana kalau Soul Society sampai menjatuhi Toushiro hukuman mati?" tanya Karin bertambah panik. Air matanya mulai mengalir di pipinya. Ia merasa kalau semua ini terjadi karena kesalahannya. Andai ia tidak memaksa Toushiro untuk sering datang menemuinya, mungkin rahasia mereka tidak akan diketahui dan Toushiro tak akan mengalami hal seperti ini. Tetapi bagaimanapun ia sangat mencintai shinigami bermata emerald itu dan ingin terus berada di dekatnya.

"Tiga hari lagi para taichou akan mengadakan rapat untuk menentukan hukuman apa yang akan dijatuhkan kepada Toushiro." jawab Ichigo sambil menghapus air mata adiknya, "Sebagian besar taichou sudah sepakat untuk membantunya. Ia akan baik-baik saja."

"Sungguh?" tanya Karin memastikan Ichigo tidak berbohong kepadanya.

Ichigo menganggukan kepalanya. Dalam hati ia membuat catatan akan memulitasi dan mencincang Toushiro setelah semua ini berakhir. Berani-beraninya ia membuat Karin yang hampir tidak pernah menangis, dibuatnya khawatir hingga menangis.

"Kyouraku-san, Ukitake-san, Unohana-san dan diriku sudah pasti akan membantu Toushiro. Begitu pula Renji, Kira dan Hisagi." kata Ichigo sambil tersenyum lembut kepada adiknya, "Walaupun hanya memikirkan pertarungan, Kenpachi juga pasti bersedia membantu Toushiro. Bahkan Byakuya yang selalu mengutamakan hukum Soul Society pun telah bersedia membantunya. Jadi kau jangan khawatir lagi ya!"

Karin menganggukan kepalanya dan lalu menghapus air matanya. Tapi apa mungkin setelah semua ini berakhir, semuanya akan berjalan seperti sebelumnya? Apa mungkin ia masih bisa bertemu dengan Toushiro? Bagaimana dengan hubungan mereka setelah ini? Sekarang ini Karin merasa sangat takut kehilangan dan tidak bisa bertemu dengan kekasihnya yang sangat di cintainya lagi.

~H~

"Rukia-fukutaichou... Sedang apa anda disini?" tanya seorang divisi 6 ketika ia melihat sang fukutaichou divisi 13 terlihat kebingungan mencari sesuatu di koridor ruang tahanan divisi 6. Lalu dengan Gugup Rukia membalikan badannya dan menatap fuukutaichou baru divisi 6, setelah Renji menjadi Taichou baru di divisi 7, Hayama Agitou.

"Aaa... selamat siang Hayama-fukutaichou," sapa Rukia sambil menyembunyikan sepucuk surat dalam shihakusonya, "aku datang untuk menyampaikan pesan dari Ukitake-taichou untuk Hitsugaya-taichou." jawab Rukia sambil tertawa gugup.

Sang fukutaichou berambut dan bermata hitam divisi 6 mengangkat sebelah alisnya kepada Rukia. Tetapi kemudian ia mengangguk mengerti dan menunjukan tempat Toushiro di tahan, "Sel tempat Hitsugaya-taichou ditahan ada di sebelah kanan ujung koridor ini." kata Agitou kepada adik angkat taichounya. Setelah berpamitan, Agitou pergi meninggalkan Rukia untuk melanjukan pekerjaannya. Lalu Rukia menghela nafasnya lega dan melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju ruang Toushiro ditahan.

~H~

Ketika ia sampai di depan ruang tahanan Toushiro, Rukia mendapati sang taichou muda berambut putih itu sedang duduk sambil menatap keluar jendela. Walaupun sekarang ini Toushiro adalah tahanan, tetapi ia masih seorang taichou. Oleh karena itu ia mendapatkan ruang tahanan yang baik dan bersih. Di ruang itu terdapat sebuah tempat tidur dengan seprai dan selimut berwarna putih. Di sampingnya terdapat sebuah jendela cukup besar dengan jeruji besi yang telah diberi kido agar tidak bisa dijebol dari dalam maupun luar. Dan di samping jendela itu terdapat sebuah meja yang diatasnya terdapat sebuah buku tebal, juga sebuah kursi kayu yang di duduki oleh Toushiro.

Toushiro terus menatap keluar jendela. Kelihatannya ia terlalu jauh larut dalam lamunannya hingga tidak menyadari kehadiran Rukia. Sang taichou muda tidak lagi mengenakan shihakuso dan haorinya. Yang ia kenakan saat ini adalah kimono putih polos, sama seperti yang pernah Rukia kenakan saat ia menjadi tahanan dulu.

"Uh'hum..." dehem Rukia untuk menarik perhatian sang taichou muda.

Toushiro tersentak dari lamunannya dan membalikan badannya, "Kuchiki-fukutaichou!" kata Toushiro setengah terkejut dengan kedatangan sang fukutaichou bermata violet itu.

"Sedang memikirkan Karin-chan?" goda Rukia. Lalu Rukia tertawa pelan melihat wajah Taichou divisi 10, yang selalu mengerutkan dahinya, merona.

"Aaa.. Ti... Tidak." jawab Toushiro sambil menolehkan wajahnya kearah lain. Apa yang Rukia katakan benar. Sejak masuk ke dalam ruang tahanan, ia tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan gadis tomboy berambut hitam itu, "Ngomong-ngomong, Kenapa kau datang kesini?" tanya Toushiro penasaran dengan tujuan kedatangan sang fukutaichou.

Kemudian Rukia teringat dengan tujuan awalnya dan mengeluarkan sepucuk surat dari balik shihakusonya, "Aku dimintai tolong oleh Karin-chan untuk menyampaikan surat ini kepadamu." Kata Rukia sambil menunjukan sebuah amplop berwarna putih kepada Toushiro. Lalu dengan mata berbinar Toushiro bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan menerima surat itu.

Untuk sementara waktu Toushiro memandangi amplop putih dengan motif snowflake ice blue yang tersegel dengan rapih ditangannya. Kemudian Toushiro kembali ke tempatnya semula dan membuka amplop surat itu perlahan.

Toushiro tersenyum melihat isi surat. Itu adalah tulisan tangan Karin, 'Banyak coretan.' Pikir Toushiro. Nampaknya Karin menulisnya dengan terburu-buru hingga ia tidak sempat menghapus coretan itu.

_Dear: My little snow dragon_

Mata Toushiro berdenyit-denyit membaca isi surat itu, 'Dasar bodoh! Aku tidak kecil!" kata Toushiro kesal dalam hati. Kemudian ia melanjutkan membacanya.

_Bagaimana keadanmu saat ini? (dicoret: Aku benar-benar sangat mengkhawatirkanmu saat ini.) Kau tidak telat makan kan? Jaga kesehatanmu baik-baik ya!_

Mata Toushiro kembali berdenyit-denyit kesal. Sekarang ini dirinya sedang ditahan dalam penjara dan terancam hukuman mati. Tetapi kekasihnya malah lebih mengkhawatirkan kesehatannya.

_Ketika mengtahui keadaanmu dari Ichi-nii, aku sangat terkejut dan panik. Aku menjadi merasa bersalah karena sudah memaksamu untuk sering datang menemuiku. Aku benar-benar menyesal. Andai aku tidak pernah memaksamu, kau tidak perlu mengalami hal seperti ini. (dicoret: Tetapi aku benar-benar ingin lebih sering bertemu denganmu dan menghabiskan waktu bersama)_

_(dicoret: Sekarang ini aku sangat merindukanmu.) Aku harap kau tidak berbuat hal bodoh lain yang menyebabkanmu di jatuhi hukuman mati. Kalau kau sampai di jatuhi hukuman mati, sebelum hari eksekusimu tiba aku akan membunuhmu terlebih dahulu._

Mata Toushiro berdenyit-denyit lagi, 'Setiap kata-kata manis yang ia tulis selalu ia coret. Dasar tidak jujur!' kata Hitsugaya dalam hati, 'tetapi... Karin memang selalu seperti itu.' tambah Toushiro dalam hati sambil tersenyum.

_Neh... Toushiro, Kumohon berjanjilah untuk tetap hidup walau apapun yang terjadi. Jika Soul Society menjatuhkan hukuman mati untukmu, berjanjilah untuk bertahan hidup sampai aku datang menolongmu. Walaupun aku bukan seorang shinigami dan memiliki kekuatan seperti Ichi-nii, aku pasti akan datang menolongmu. Karena itu... tolong... sampai aku datang teruslah bertahan hidup demi diriku. Aku pasti akan melindungimu._

Toushiro tersenyum membaca isi surat itu, "Dasar gadis sombong!" gumam Toushiro. Ia bahkan bukan seorang shinigami dan tidak memiliki kekuatan seperti Ichigo, tetapi ia berjanji untuk menerobos Soul Society demi menyelamatkanku.

_Neh... Toushiro... Apa setelah ini kita masih bisa bertemu? Apakah setelah ini semuanya akan baik-baik saja? Apakah setelah ini semuanya akan bisa berjalan seperti dulu? Aku sangat ketakutan setiap kali memikirkan jika setelah ini kita tidak akan bisa bertemu lagi. Walaupun senyumanmu itu menyebalkan, tetapi aku tidak mau jika tidak bisa melihat senyummu lagi. Aku takut tidak bisa melihat wajahmu lagi, aku takut tak bisa mendengar suaramu lagi, dan aku takut kita tidak akan pernah bisa bertemu denganmu lagi. Aku takut..._

_Neh... Toushiro... tolong beritahu diriku apa yang harus aku lakukan?_

_Andai bisa, aku ingin memutar balik waktu dan menghentikannya di saat kita bersama._

_Sincerly: Kurosaki Karin_

Toushiro tanpa sadar meremas surat yang dipegangnya. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa merasa sesak seperti ada benda berat yang menekan dadanya dari luar. Hatinya merasa sakit dan sedih, 'Kenapa... kenapa Karin bukan shinigami seperti Ichigo?' tanya Toushiro kepada dirinya sendiri, 'Kenapa aku harus seorang shinigami dan seorang taichou? Kenapa kita hidup di dunia yang berbeda? Kenapa hubungan kami terlarang? Pada hal aku sangat mencintainya... sangat mencintainya.'

Lalu kemudian Toushiro bangkit dari tempatnya, mengambil selembar kertas dari laci meja dan menulis surat balasan untuk Karin.

~H~

Hai mina... jumpa lagi dengan kusanagi di LOST: Memory *ditimpukin tomat busuk*

Dari hasil nominasi IFA, kusa dapet kesimpulan ternyata standar penulisan kusa ancur banget... gomen... gomen... akan kusa perbaiki... *bungkuk-bungkuk*

(LOST: Memory = 54,7 Fic kusa jelek ya? semuanya jelek banget ya?)

Tetapi ada satu hal yang mungkin ga akan kusa ubah, yaitu gaya penceritaan kusa. Mau dibilang sampah sekalipun kusa ga akan bisa merubah gaya penceritaan kusa karena itu sudah menjadi ciri khas kusa.

Mina! Ayo dukung fandom BLEACH untuk jadi fandom terfavorite... XD *ngibarin bendera kebangsaan fandom BLEACH*

Selamat kepada semua author fandom BLEACH yang karyanya lulus nominasi, kusa pasti dukung kalian...XD *semangat*

~*Bales Repiw Time*~

~org gk sabaran~

Cup... cup... *ngasih tisu* jangan nangis... kusa jadi ikutan nangis nih... T.T

Sebenernya kusa juga ga niat buat ngepending fic ini terlalu lama kug. Tetapi akhir-akhir ini kusa agak sibuk dan banyak tugas, jadi kusa terpaksa fokus sama satu fic dulu. Dan ternyata For The Dearest lebih banyak yang minat, jadi kusa fokus buat apdet fic itu dulu deh... gomen ne...

Arigatou udah baca fic ini.

Udah kusa apdet kan? terus baca fic ini yak... (jangan lupa repiw juga) XD

~RikurohiYuki03~

Arigatou udah baca fic ini... ^_^

Pollingnya yang menang For The Dearset nih (baca juga ya)... tapi tenang aja, kusa akan apdet Snowflake In Summer juga kug. Ditunggu aja yak...

~Ino Kazuki~

Ini lanjutannya. Arigatou udah sabar menunggu.

Bagaimana Karin, baca terus fic ini ya *promosi*

~mamoru okta-chan lemonberry~

Bukan Hinamori yang ngelaporin kug. Kusa suka banget sama Momo sebagai kakak Toushiro (mereka cocok banget jadi kakak adik sih... menurut kusa)

Buat siapa yang ngelaporin, tunggu di chappy selanjutnya.

Mungkin kusa akan kasih tau di chappy selanjutnya... (mungkin sih... ^_^'a)

~Shirayuki Nao~

Hai nao... salam kenal ya...

Arigatou udah baca fic kusa. Baca yang lain juga dung *Plak-digampar Nao*

Yupz... udah kusa apdet nih

~sweetiramisu~

OK... udah kusa apdet nih.

Owh iya, yang menang pollingnya For The Dearest. (baca juga ya...XD)

~ChikyuLupHJJ~

Iya kusa akhir-akhir ini lagi sibuk sih... gomen ne... (^_^'a)

Yapz... sudah kusa apdet nih... Gomen lama.

~darT in DarKz jusT a Tra4sh~

Hai livi... ganti pen name lagi? O.o'a

Gomen kusa jadi semi-hiatus. Akhir-akhir ini lagi sibuk sih.

Arigatou udah ngefave semua fic kusa... domo arigatou gozaimasu

~Karyn Schiffer~

Ha ha ha

Repiw anda memang selalu di di hati nona

BTW... akhir-akhir ini kayanya ga pernah bahas masalah typo lagi nih?

Apa kemampuan analisis anda tidak sanggup menanding typo-typo saia yang bertebaran?

bercanda Nona... luph U aja lah... peach! XD

~Light Lamperouge~

Hai... pollingnya menang...XD

Arigatou udah baca dan rajin repiw fic kusa

Sebagai hadiahnya kusa kasih Matsumoto hug *meluk Light- digampar Light*

~I Love Snow~

Arigatou... arigatou... *malow*

Okeh... kusa apdet nih... gomen kelamaan menunggu... =3

~Winter Angel~

Yupz... sudah apdet...

Lebih banyak chapternya dari fic ini malah... XD

Tanpa letih dan bosan akan saia katakan...

Mind to review?

-kusanagi-


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: BLEACH punya kusanagi dalam mimpi indah kusa *digaplok Tite Kubo*

**LOST: Memory**

Chapter: 4

Dengan bahagia Karin berlari ke dalam kamarnya dan melempar tubuhnya ke atas kasurnya. Mata hitamnya berbinar menatap sepucuk surat di tangannya, surat balasan dari Toushiro. Jantungnya berdebar kencang karena gembira.

Dua hari berlalu sejak Rukia kembali ke Soul society menyampaikan surat Karin kepada Toushiro, Rukia kembali ke dunia manusia dengan membawa surat balasan dari Toushiro. Karin langsung berlari menerjang sang shinigami bermata violet itu ketika ia baru saja menginjakkan kakinya di dunia manusia, dengan mata berbinar Karin menanyakan surat balasan Toushiro seperti anak kecil yang menanti film animasi favoritnya diputar di televisi. Lalu dengan sangat hati-hati Karin membuka amplop putih polos surat itu. Tetapi kemudian matanya berdenyit-denyit kesal membaca baris pertama surat itu.

_Dear: My wild bear_

"Beruang liar katanya?" kata Karin kesal. Tanpa sadar ia meremas surat di tangannya. Tetapi kemudian ia menyesal dan merapikan kembali kertas malang itu.

_Dasar bodoh! Jadi kau lebih mengkhawatirkan kesehatanku sementara aku terancam hukuman mati? Bodoh... bagaimana mungkin aku bisa sehat jika aku mati? _(=.=')

_Membunuhku? Jangan bercanda! Sejuta tahun pun kau berlatih, kau tidak akan bisa membunuhku._

Mata Karin kembali berdenyit-denyit kesal, 'Cih... Belum apa-apa dia sudah mengajakku berkelahi. Akan kucincang dia jika aku melihatnya lagi!' kata Karin berapi-api dalam hati.

Uh'uh... aku tidak tahu bagaimana dan dari mana aku harus memulai surat ini. Tetapi aku sangat bahagia membaca surat darimu. Aku bahagia karena kau berniat menerobos Soul Society demi menyelamatkanku. Tetapi... di sisi yang lain aku juga tidak ingin kau menghadapi bahaya dan terluka hanya karena diriku. Jika kau sampai terluka kerena kau mencoba melindungku, aku yakin secara personal Kurosaki pasti akan mencariku dan membunuhku.

Walaupun nantinya kau akan menangis dan meronta, aku akan membuat Matsumoto menyeretmu kembali ke dunia manusia. Jika aku yang seorang taichou tidak bisa melindungi diriku sendiri, bagaimana mungkin kau yang seorang manusia bisa menolongku? Oleh karena itu bersabarlah! Walau apapun yang akan terjadi, aku akan terus hidup.

Karin menundukan kepalanya, 'Bersabar? Jangan bercanda! Mana mungkin aku bisa bersabar jika orang yang aku cintai berada dalam bahaya.' Kata Karin dalam hati sambil mengeretakkan giginya.

'Ichi-nii pernah menerobos Soul Society demi menolong Rukia-nee. Aku juga punya darah shinigami dalam tubuhku. Walaupun tidak sekuat Ichi-nii, dengan tekat yang aku miliki, aku pasti bisa menolongmu, Toushiro.'

Karin... Aku... tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi kepada kita setelah ini. Aku tidak bisa memprediksikan apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan. Tetapi, aku yakin semuanya akan baik-baik saja dan berjalan seperti dulu lagi.

Aku yakin kita pasti bisa bertemu lagi. Walaupun nantinya aku akan dihadang oleh soutaichou sekalipun, aku pasti akan mencari cara untuk bisa menemuimu. Walaupun kaki dan tanganku harus sekalipun, aku akan datang kepadamu.

Membaca pernyataan Toushiro, Karin tersenyum bahagia. Ia meletakkan surat Toushiro di dadanya. Walaupun itu bukan suatu hal yang pasti, ia merasa sangat senang. Selama ini dia selalu merasa takut dan khawatir tidak bisa bertemu dengan shinigami bermata emerald yang sangat dicintainya lagi. Tetapi setelah membaca jawaban Toushiro, ia merasa sangat lega. Ia percaya dengan ucapan Toushiro. Semuanya pasti baik-baik saja. Tanpa Karin sadari air mata bahagia mengalir di pipinya. Lalu ia menghapus air matanya dengan jarinya dan melanjutkan membaca sisa surat itu.

Karena itu jangan bersedih (aku tahu kau sekarang sedang menangiskan? (^3^)

Wajah Karin merona, 'Ugh... bagaimana dia bisa tahu?' tanya Karin bingung.

Karin yang kukenal adalah gadis yang tegar dan kuat! Teruslah tersenyum dan tertawa. Karena sikapmu yang seperti itulah yang telah membuatku jatuh cinta padamu.

Yang selalu mencintaimu: Hitsugaya Toushiro

Selesai membaca surat itu, Karin merasa wajahnya sangat panas. Ia merona sangat merah seperti kepiting rebus, "Dasar Toushiro bodoh! Ia pasti sengaja menulis seperti itu untuk menggodaku!" kata Karin kesal. Tetapi di dalam hati Karin merasa sangat senang membaca hal itu walaupun Toushiro sengaja menulisnya hanya untuk menggodanya.

~H~

Sejak Toushiro masuk penjara, hari-hari Rukia berubah menjadi penghantar pesan. Sang shinigami bertubuh kecil itu diam-diam menyampaikan surat Karin kepada Toushiro, dan kemudian memberikan surat balasan Toushiro kepada sang gadis berambut hitam yang selalu menyambut kedatangannya dengan wajah berseri-seri. Sekarang ini ia adalah satu-satunya penghubung hubungan Karin dan Toushiro.

Rukia senang melihat wajah bahagia Karin saat ia menerima surat Toushiro. Dalam hati Rukia merasa sangat sedih dengan hubungan Toushiro dan Karin yang seperti ini. Ia bisa membayangkan betapa menderitanya jika tidak bisa bertemu dengan orang yang ia cintai. Andai Ichigo sekarang bukan seorang shinigami, hubungan mereka juga pasti akan bernasib sama dengan hubungan kedua remaja itu. Oleh karena itulah Rukia bersedia pergi Soul Society-Karakura hanya demi menyampaikan isi hati kedua remaja itu.

Rukia berharap Karin adalah shinigami seperti Ichigo. Walaupun sang remaja berambut hitam memiliki reiatsu yang kuat serta darah shinigami mengalir di dalam tubuhnya, Karin tidak bisa menjadi shinigami seperti Ichigo. Walaupun ada satu cara untuk merubah Karin menjadi shinigami, cara itu terlalu berbahaya. Sang taichou divisi tidak akan suka orang yang ia cintai berada dalam bahaya.

Rukia menatap jam di dinding ruangan kantornya di divisi tiga belas dengan cemas. Sekarang ini rapat untuk menentukan hukuman yang akan dijatuhkan kepada sang taichou divisi sepuluh akan diputuskan, "Semoga saja Ichigo dan Ukitake-taichou bisa meringankan hukuman yang akan diberikan kepada Hitsugaya-taichou." Kata Rukia sambil berdoa di dalam hati.

~H~

Rapat para taichou...

Hitsugaya Toushiro, taichou termuda sepanjang sejarah gotei tiga belas berdiri di tengah ruang rapat dengan tegap. Ia mengenakan shihakuso tanpa haorinya. Hyourinmaru tak terlihat di punggung sang taichou berambut putih karena sang zanpakuto berelemnt es telah disita di sebuah ruangan di divisi satu. Mata emerald Toushiro menatap soutaichou di hadapannya dengan tatapan tenang, tak sedikitpun terbesit dalam matanya rasa khawatir dan takut.

"Hitsugaya Toushiro, apakah selama di dalam penjara kau sudah menyadari kesalahanmu?" tanya soutaichou kepada sang taichou muda berambut putih.

Toushiro menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak... aku tidak merasa bahwa apa yang aku lakukan adalah hal yang salah. Perasaan cinta adalah perasaan yang dimiliki oleh siapa pun. Dan mencintai seseorang adalah hal yang wajar."

Soutaichou menggeretakkan giginya kesal. Lalu setelah itu rapat para taichoupun dimulai.

Toushiro sama sekali tidak menyesal dengan keputusan yang sudah dibuatnya. Dengan tenang, ia mendengarkan setiap kata yang keluar dari mulut sang soutaichou dan para taichou yang berusaha membelanya. Sebagian besar belaan untuknya keluar dari mulut Ukitake dan Ichigo. Ia cukup terkejut melihat sang taichou berambut orange bersusah payah membelanya.

Walaupun setiap harinya mereka sering bertengkar, Ichigo sangat peduli dengan sang taichou bermata emerald. Walaupun ia tidak pernah mengakuinya dan menunjukannya, dalam hati Ichigo selalu merasa Toushiro adalah orang yang tepat untuk menjaga adiknya.

Tiba-tiba soutaichou menghentakkan tongkatnya ke lantai dengan keras. Nampaknya ia kesal dengan para taichou yang terus menentang keputusannya untuk memberikan hukuman yang setimpal kepada Toushiro, "Hukuman yang akan diberikan kepada Hitsugaya Toushiro sudah final. Aku tidak akan meringankan hukuman ini lebih dari ini." desis soutaichou kesal. Akhirnya ia di kalahkan oleh taichou yang lebih muda darinya.

"Hitsugaya Toushiro..." panggil soutaichou. Lalu mata emerald sang taichou yang dimaksud menatap sang soutaichou dengan tajam. Ia sudah siap mendengarkan hukuman yang akn di berikan kepadanya, "hukumanmu adalah..." soutaichou terdiam sejenak. Lalu ia pun menghela nafasnya, "Aku tidak akan mencopot jabatanmu sebagai taichou." Kata Soutaichou.

Mendengar hal itu, mata emerald sang taichou berambut putih berbinar senang. Tetapi kebahagian itu berakhir ketika sang soutaichou kembali membuka mulutnya, "Tetapi..." kata soutaichou lagi, "sebagai gantinya, aku melarangmu menginjakkan kaki di dunia manusia lagi."

Mata Toushiro terbelalak horor. Ia tidak bisa bertemu dengan Karin lagi, "Soutaichou... aku keberatan..." protes Toushiro, "Biarlah aku dicopot dari jabatan taichou, tapi jangan larang aku untuk pergi ke dunia manusia."

Sotaichou menatap Toushiro dengan tajam, "Tak tahu diri!" desis soutaichou marah. Reiatsunya mulai meluap-lupa hingga suhu dalam ruangan itu naik beberapa derajat, "Apa kau ada dalam keadaan bisa memprotes keputusanku? Sadari posisimu sekarang ini anak muda!"

Toushiro tidak gentar sedikitpun dengan ancaman soutaichou, "Aku..." ketika ia akan memprotes sang soutaichou lagi, seseorang menutup mulutnya.

"Shiro-chan... hentikan! Jangan buat soutaichou lebih marah dari ini!" bisik orang yang menutup mulutnya. Orang itu adalah Kyouraku.

"Maafkan dia... Yama-sensei! Anak muda memang sedikit keras kepala!" kata Kyouraku sambil terus menutup mulut sang taichou muda yang berontak mencoba melepaskan dirinya.

"Baiklah... aku serahkan sisanya kepadamu, Kyouraku!" kata soutaichou. Lalu setelah itu ia beranjak pergi dari ruang rapat.

Setelah sang soutaichou menghilang dari pandangan Kyouraku, barulah Kyouraku melepaskan sang taichou muda yang kemudian mengirim death glare kepadanya, "Apa yang kau lakukan?" desis sang taichou muda marah sementara sang taichou yang lebih tua menatapnya dengan tenang, "Aku akan mengejarnya!" Kata Toushiro sambil bejalan menuju soutaichou menghilang.

Tiba-tiba, sebuah tangan besar menangkap pundaknya dan membalikan tubuhnya hingga ia berhadapan dengan sang pemilik tangan. Lalu sebuah tamparan keras mendarat di pipi sang taichou muda.

Diantara syoknya, Toushiro menatap sepasang mata coklat yang menatapnya dengan tajam dan berkilat-kilat, "Untuk saat ini, terimalah kenyataan dan keadaanmu!" teriak Ichigo marah, "Tenangkan dirimu, kau tidak seperti Toushiro yang aku kenal. Toushiro yang aku kenal pasti bisa melalui semua ini dengan pikiran jernih dan tenang."

"Benar yang dikatakan Ichigo-kun." kali ini Ukitake yang berbicara, "Tenangkan dirimu dan kepalamu! Jika kau tetap keras kepala dan melawan Soutaichou, entah apa yang akan ia lakukan. Bisa saja ia memberikan hukuman yang lebih berat dari ini."

Toushiro mengangkat tangannya dan menyentuh pipinya yang memerah karena ditampar Ichigo. kemudian dengan rasa menyesal ia menundukan kepalanya, "Ma-maafkan aku!" kata Toushiro menyadari bahwa ia telah bersikap seperti bukan dirinya. Ia kehilangan pikirannya dan dirinya ketika mendengar ia tidak bisa bertemu dengan Karin lagi.

"Suatu saat kita pasti menemukan cara untuk melalui semua ini, " kata Kyouraku sambil menepuk pundak Toushiro dan mengedipkan matanya, "Tenang saja, kami akan membantumu. Oleh karena itu, untuk saat ini bersabarlah!"

~H~

Hai... hai mina... XD

Udah lama bange fic ini ga kusa apdet *ditipukin sendal butut*

Owh iya... kusa baru aja nonton bleach episode 316... =3

Buat HitsuxKarin fans, kalian pasti akan suka episode itu

HitusxKarin banget sih...

Shiro-chan juga keren benget pake kemeja item, dasi putih dan sweater... pokoknya keren abis... *nose bleed*

Dengan ini kusa menyatakan, Episode 316 adalah episode paling favorit kusa...XD

He he he

Mind to review?

-kusanagi-


End file.
